Solar power generation systems include a solar battery array, and the solar battery array is formed by connecting a plurality of solar battery strings in parallel, each of which is formed by connecting a plurality of solar battery modules in series. As an example, DC electric power generated on each solar battery string is converted into appropriate DC electric power and/or appropriate AC electric power by a power conditioning system (PCS).
In such solar power generation systems, there are cases where an arc is generated due to a malfunction of a circuit or the like in the system. If an arc is generated, the temperature of the portion in which the arc is generated becomes high, and there is a risk that a fire or the like will be caused. In view of this, solar power generation systems are provided with an arc detection apparatus that detects generation of an arc by an electric current sensor measuring the AC current of the arc.
In the configuration described in JP 2014-509396T, electric power generated by a solar battery (photovoltaic generator) is supplied to an inverter via a DC electric power line. An electric current sensor is provided on the DC electric power line, and whether or not an arc has been generated is detected based on an AC current measured by this electric current sensor.
JP 2014-509396T, JP 2010-521720T and JP 2012-510158T are examples of background art.